


Sleeptalking

by GoodeyeCyborg



Series: Can I Get A Medic? [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, sexy magic voice powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodeyeCyborg/pseuds/GoodeyeCyborg
Summary: Tarn talks in his sleep and now he's got a captive audience





	Sleeptalking

Sleeping next to Tarn had its perks. He was warm and generally considerate when it came to how much space he took up. Everything else about it was downright awful. He’d always end up holding his partner in a vicelike hug. Sometimes, his treads would start spinning while he recharged, and he fidgeted. A lot. 

Those were all things Pharma could tolerate. Just barely, but still. What he discovered he could not tolerate was when the bigger mech talked in his sleep. He was thankful that Tarn never used his talent in his sleep, but there was always a moment of panic when he heard his voice in the middle of the night which inevitably lead to a restless night. 

Tonight Tarn was wrapped tight around Pharma, rendering the jet immobile. He must have been having a nightmare, Pharma assumed as his hands tensed against Pharma’s plating. It was fine, he guessed. He’d just get a nap later in the Tyranny’s medbay. Pharma resigned himself to not getting any rest and began going through a mental list of everything he had to do in the morning. 

And then Tarn moaned. 

Pharma froze, realizing he couldn’t move. He panicked for only a second before Tarn made another, more desperate noise. This one sending a wave of pleasure through his array. His pelvic plating slid aside without his permission and his valve was already leaking lubricant. It took Pharma a moment to put together what was happening. He was distracted, after all, by the pleasure roiling in his tanks. 

Tarn was using his talent while he was asleep. Presumably having some kind of wet dream. Pharma had to assume this, since Tarn’s pelvic plating was pressed hard against his aft. He would have pushed back to tease him but that first moan had paralyzed him for the time being. Tarn’s hands gripped at the glass of Pharma’s cockpit as he whined. 

Pharma tried to groan but it turned out his vocalizer wasn’t working. Each of those quiet sounds that let Tarn’s lips sent a wave of arousal straight to his array. More lubricant leaked from his valve. He was so close, teetering on the edge of an overload. Yet Tarn had chosen now to go quiet. Frustration welled up in Pharma. Of course he would do that! Of course he’d make it so Pharma couldn’t move and then come so close to getting him off only to stop. Jerk. 

“ _ Please- _ “ The tank whispered. Somehow there had been more power in that one word than in any of the other sounds he’d made. Pharma overloaded, his valve clenching desperately around nothing. After a while the spasms in his valve calmed down and Pharma started to relax again. 

Tarn pulled him closer, his lips working against Pharma’s neck cables. He was moaning again, his talent woven throughout the quiet, desperate sounds leaving him. This time the build up was much quicker. Pharma was cumming again in moments. This time his spike was pressurized and transfluid covered his belly. 

Several hours later, Pharma was finally able to move. Not by much though. Tarn kept him held tight as he slowly began to wake. The jet his arms was venting heavily, a mess of transfluids and exhaustion. 

Tarn sat up, now very concerned. “Pharma, sweetspark, what happened? Are you alright?” 

Pharma cycled his optics as he turned stiffly. His last overloads had been dry and rather painful and his entire array was sore. “Your voice… No more talking in your sleep or we’re going to have to recharge in different rooms. Or get you a muzzle.” 

Realization suddenly dawned on Tarn. For a brief second, he looked concerned, but that gave way to a smirk. He wrapped his arms around Pharma and pulled him close. “We’ll have to see how long you feel that way.” 


End file.
